


The Window

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Charles Croydon remained by his bedroom window for what seemed like hours.





	The Window

I don't own Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

 

Charles Croydon remained by his bedroom window for what seemed like hours. The thought of the sun possibly appearing and turning him to ashes didn't frighten him. Perhaps he could be with his wife's spirit. Perhaps the sun could turn him to ashes. Just like his wife after she was killed at the stake. Stupid superstitious townspeople! 

Perhaps Sarah Croydon's spirit would have wanted Charles to move on. *Is that true, Sarah?* he thought. He focused on the window. His eyes widened after Sarah's happy spirit materialized in front of it. Charles stepped back. He watched as Sarah nodded. 

After Sarah vanished, Charles abandoned the window. He was more than happy to move on.

 

THE END


End file.
